


Early

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Aone goes into heat early and Futakuchi takes care of him





	

**Author's Note:**

> To fill a tumblr request: Stay calm. I might have just started my heat. For aofuta, which frankly needs more content

Going from high school to university wasn’t an easy transition, and it didn’t help that they weren’t even going to the same university. They’d compromised by finding an apartment reasonably placed between their universities, but that didn’t mean they saw each other all the time. Takanobu had labs and practicals late into the night, and Kenji’s education classes were mostly in the mornings.

Still, they were starting to figure it out. They took any free time on the weekends - when they weren’t working, of course - to spend a few hours together. And whenever they had breaks from school, they had movie marathons, only broken by running out for takeout.

Now that their schedules were settling down, Takanobu had figured out that he got out of class early enough on Fridays to pick Kenji up from his own university after his day ended. It was a short train ride, and then they could walk together to their apartment. If Takanobu was lucky, they even had time to get a quick meal together before he went back for his night lab.

He had a hard time getting out on time this Friday, though, and missed the train he usually took. He was running a little late, but a text to Kenji should keep his alpha from worrying.

He was used to people not sitting next to him on the train, but that was different today. People sat down on either side of him, and an alpha even bigger than him stood directly in front of him. He tried to pass it off as rush hour crowding, but still, he felt uneasy. It wasn’t a long train ride, so he just ignored the people around him and waited for his stop.

He got off, glad to be clear of everyone around him. It was much better to make the short walk over to Kenji’s university. The fresh air made him feel a little better. The crowded train had left him overheated.

His boyfriend was talking to one of his female classmates. She was a tiny omega, much more stereotypical to be a primary school teacher than a lanky alpha, but Takanobu had seen Kenji with kids. He loved how curious they were before “the school system sucked the soul out of them”. He’d be a great teacher someday.

Kenji broke off his conversation with a grin when he saw Takanobu approaching. He said goodbye to his friend and walked over.

“What took you so long?” he asked, though he was obviously just teasing. Takanobu shrugged. “That same asshole professor? Your grades are fantastic, if you want to just listen in class he should let you!”

Takanobu shrugged again. His professor had asked him to stay a bit after to voice his concern that he never spoke in class. However, Takanobu rarely had anything to ask. He did his readings and someone always beat him to the few questions he had.

Kenji was off like a shot, telling him all about the school they’d visited and the project they’d done with the first graders. Takanobu was happy to let him chatter on, nodding and making appropriate gestures when Kenji lulled, waiting for a response. They’d perfected the art of the half-verbal conversation from living together.

Kenji was drifting closer, eventually tucking his arm into Takanobu’s and even leaning in. He usually left more space than this when they were in public, but Takanobu wasn’t complaining. He was feeling clingy today anyway. He still felt overheated from the train. Maybe he was getting sick.

It didn’t click until Kenji was pulling them to a stop, eyes going wide with horror.

“Are you…?” Kenji trailed off. Takanobu gave him a look that said stay calm.

“I might have just started my heat,” he said, actually breaking his silence because they needed to get home now.

“I thought it wasn’t supposed to start for another week,” Kenji whined, though he was stripping out of his jacket to throw it over Takanobu. He leaned up to wrap his arm around the omega’s shoulders, standing protectively as they picked up the pace. Normally, they’d take this walk slowly so Kenji could talk as much as he wanted and Takanobu could listen his fill, knowing they’d both be dead asleep when he got home. They’d have plenty of time when they got home this time, though.

There was no way he was going back to class today.

Blessedly, they’d missed most of the rush, so the streets were mostly clear, and the few people around kept their distance from the dangerous look on Kenji’s face.

They made it home without a hitch, and Kenji started fussing immediately. Takanobu let him; he could use the help getting everything ready since he hadn’t been prepared for his heat starting a week early.

He wasn’t feeling the effects of preheat too strongly yet, so he was able to get his nest all set up in the master closet while Kenji stashed water bottles and snacks in their room so he could stay close for longer.

“You’re not sick, are you?” Kenji asked worriedly. “You don’t usually start heats early.”

Takanobu shrugged. He was usually pretty regular, but it wasn’t completely unheard of to be early ever so often. He was probably just adjusting to the stress and shifts in schedule that came with moving to a new city and a new school.

“If you’re sure,” Kenji sighed, kissing him on the cheek. “You’ll tell me if you’re actually sick, right?”

Takanobu nodded. Kenji handed him a water bottle with a stern face.

“Drink the whole thing,” he demanded. “Gotta stay hydrated!”

Takanobu rolled his eyes, but chugged the water. Kenji hadn’t yet grown out of team captain mode, though neither of them were playing volleyball anything more than recreationally anymore.

“Do you need anything else?” Kenji asked.

Takanobu dropped his head to Kenji’s shoulder in answer. Kenji snorted, but leaned closer anyway.

“Don’t worry. I got you,” he said soothingly, running his hand up and down Takanobu’s arm. “I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Futakuchi is studying to be a primary school teacher, Aone is a chemistry student. Advice from a tired science major: do not, under any circumstances, take night labs. They are Actual Hell.   
> Find me on tumblr at [musicprincess655 ](http://www.musicprincess655.tumblr.com)


End file.
